The Youngest Pierce
by Claudia6905
Summary: Set in season 1, episode 14.  Isabella Pierce betrayed by the man she loved, is now locked in the tomb full of vampires for 150 years until the group opens the tomb but Katherine is also there,to save the sister locked in the tomb that she escaped. DxB
1. Chapter 1

She watched in the shadows as the man she though she loved swept her sister into his arms, kissing her lips, and professing his love for the woman in her arms.

Whispering the words he had uttered to herself that very afternoon.

The betrayal of her sister was dimmed in comparison of the betrayal of the man she loved. Her older sister was a puppeteer and was always playing games. And her love had become a puppet, compelled to do her sister's bidding. Her sister had showed her that men are fickle and are liars; she had always suspected that her love did not truly feel for her.

And now as she curled into a corner of the tomb crying out her older sister to save her while listening to her fellow prisoners in the tomb snarling and crying out, she thought of her love.

Of the time before her sister had snared him, when he would gather her into his arms and gaze at her adoringly, while she blushed at the intensity of his stare.

Suddenly she screamed her sister's name, a scream that pierced her companion's ears, a scream that was taut with fear.

Why wasn't her sister coming to save her?

Her sister had escaped, she had seen her escape her captors and her own dragged her into the tomb.

So why wasn't she coming to save her little sister?

She tucked her head into her arms, curled into a ball, and sobbed.

And the name she whimpered was not her sister's, but her loves.

Damon.

Because she was Isabella Pierce,

Little sister of Katherine Pierce,

And she was a vampire.


	2. Out of the Tomb

Elena POV

We were standing outside of the tomb; me, Stefan, Bonnie, Grams, Anna, and Damon.

The light of the fire created shadows on the stone walls, enhancing the fear and danger of the cavern as all of us face the tomb,

Hearing moans and whimpers from behind the tomb entrance every once and while.

I edge closer to Stefan and grab his hand, feeling safer as our fingers entwine and as he smiles down at me.

"Hurry up witches, I need to get in there" Damon growls at Bonnie and Grams, his eyes turning black.

"And so do I" states a familiar voice from behind us.

Stefan turns, pushing me behind him as he growls at…me.

Katherine.

She wore an expensive all black outfit, the only colour showing is the blue from her ring, and her face showed her amusement while her eyes were serious.

"Katherine?" Damon asks, and then blurs as he pushes her into the cavern wall, his hand around her throat, "You are supposed to be in the tomb" he growls, as his face changes into his vampire face,

Third person POV

I escaped" Katherine chocked out as Damon's hand tightened around her neck.

Stefan stepped up to beside his brother.

"Then why come back now?" Stefan growls out.

Katherine turned to look at Stefan, her eyes now filled with sadness as she uttered a word.

A name.

"Isabella".

That freezes Stefan in his place, and Damon's face fills with pain and anguish as he whispers,

"She's in there?"

Katherine nods and Damon lets out a growl, chucking her across the cavern into the wall beside Anna. She quickly got up, her vampire face showing. Her body, tense, ready to attack.

"Stay there" Damon orders,

Katherine's face becomes filled with annoyance but she nods, thinking of her sister trapped in the tomb.

"Stefan?" Elena says and Stefan is instantly at her side, pressing his lips against her temple.

"Ignore her" he murmurs into her ear.

Bonnie and her Grandmother chant, the air become taut with magic as the seal on the tomb is broken. Bonnie nods at Stefan "It's done", and Anna and Katherine are instantly blurring from their spot, through the tomb entrance. Seeking for their loved ones.

"Who's Isabella?" Elena finally asks, watching once again as Damon's face twists with pain and self loathing, And although the question is for Damon, Stefan answers.

"Katherine's little sister" he begins and is interrupted by Elena's and Bonnie's gasps. He nods and continues.

"Isabella was the only person Katherine cared for. Her whole demeanor changed when she was around Isabella. But that didn't stop her from going after Damon".

"Why would Isabella be in the way of Katherine going after Damon?" asks Elena, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Because-" Stefan begins before being cut off by Anna running out of the tomb with Pearl. She nods at Damon and Stefan before running off with her mother.

"Because" Damon continues "Isabella and I were in love"

Katherine's POV

(inside the tomb)

The tomb was dark but because of the traits vampires gain when they are turned, I could see clearly.

I hurried past Anna as she forced Pearl to feed, my only thought to get to Isabella.

I admit it was poor of me to play with Damon whom my sister loved, but Isabella was naïve in love. And Isabella would not have been the first woman Damon has lain with. Isabella deserved better.

So I took him for myself as well as Stefan. The two Salvatore brothers.

The only guilt I felt from 150 years ago was leaving Isabella scared in the tomb. But now I was back to get her out.

I found her right at the back of the tomb, curled into a ball. She was perfectly still, not one hair out of place. It seemed that she had not moved for 150 years. Her long auburn-brown hair was curled and hung down her back. And her maroon gown had a sheen of dust.

I crouched down by her side and ripped open a blood bag, gently lifting her head, from where it was tucked into her arms, and tried not to flinch at her face that had begun to turn mummified due to the lack of blood. I gently forced her to drink that blood and soon she was feeding by herself and had emptied the blood bag. I feed her a few more before she was able to speak.

"Katherine?" she whispered hoarsely, her voice still sounding like bells.

I nodded and lifted her into my arms and hurriedly ran out of the tomb where five faces turned to look at me.

Third Person POV

Katherine stepped out of the tomb with Isabella hanging limply in her arms, still not strong enough to move. Damon felt his breathe hitch in his throat as he gazed upon the woman he loved, while he slipped his hand in his leather jacket and grasped that pocket watch his Isa had given him many years ago that was once filled with vervain.

Katherine hurried out of the cavern and laid Isabella on the grass, Damon instantly kneeling beside His Isa's head, his hand reaching out to stroke her auburn curls.

Bonnie and her grandmother hurriedly closed the seal and drove away from the vampires, while Stefan and Elena walked other to Damon, Katherine and Isabella, watching as Katherine feed her sisters another blood bag and as Damon tenderly stroked Isabella's curls.

Elena was amazed that the cold Damon had an expression of love on his face as he gazed down at the feeding vampire.

Isabella pushed away the blood bag and slowly sat up, gazing around at her surroundings.

"I'm free?" she whispered, her gloved hand going to her mouth the gracefully wipe away the blood remaining on her lips. Katherine's eyes were gentle and she answered Isabella with a nod, shocking Damon and Stefan.

"We need to get you out of this gown" Katherine said, stroking the maroon fabric, before smirking at Damon and Stefan with a harsh gleam in her eye, "We shall go to your house to get Isabella recuperated".

Stefan nodded while Damon agreed out loud, "Of course".

The sound of her loves voice made Isabella go tense, drawing everyone's eyes to her as her body shook with longing and sadness.

"Isa" Damon whispered, reaching out to gently run his fingers down her cheek.

Her longing won over as her head turned towards Damon's voice, and once again Damon gazed upon the large, innocent, brown, doe eyes framed with auburn-brown lashes. His other hand reached up and cupped her face gently with both hands, and one of her own reached up and traced his lips.

"Dami?" she whispered, making Damon close his eyes as her voice washed over him. Hypnotizing him. He gulped and nodded.

The two were brought out of their reunion by a growling sound, rising from the depths of Katherine. "Get away from my sister" she growled, rising up to her feet and pulling Isabella behind her.

"Katherine!" Isabella cried out, her already large eyes had gone larger as Katherine growled threateningly at Damon.

"Quiet Bella, he betrayed you many years ago, remember?" Katherine's voice harsh.

Damon growled back, pull of rage.

"That was because you compelled me, you bitch" he shouted, his eyes taking in Isabella from her curls, to her red lips, down to her 1860's gown, as Isabella also drank in the sight of him. From his raven black hair, to his baby blue eyes, to his leather jacket that clothed his arms that had held her many times. She blushed and looked down as her thoughts went back to 1864.

Flashback:

Isabella giggled as Damon hovered above her, his fingers digging into her sides. They were on his bed and it was a month before her sister was arriving. And although Bella was excited to see her sister again, when she was with Damon he was all she thought about.

"Dami stop!" she giggled wriggling away from him and gently forcing him onto his back and forcing both hands above his head, trapped by her hands.

She always had to be careful that she didn't use her full strength and speed when she was caught up with Damon.

Damon grinned up at her as she straddled his stomach, as she leant over him to keep his hands in place, her curls creating a curtain around them. She lips smiled back at him and he lifted his head to press his lips to hers.

It was gentle at first but then it was sparked with passion and desire. Their mouths opened as they welcomed each others tongues. Soon Bella lay under Damon, their chests pressed together, and their hearts beating as one. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, while the other hand gently gripped her thigh under her dress…

Flashback over:

Isabella shook her head to bring herself back to reality as Katherine replied.

"I did what I had to do!"

Damon growled louder, his vampire face showing, which made Bella's lust increase but she controlled it before any of the vampire's could sense it.

"You compelled me!" he shouted, which made Katherine smirk.

"I did what I had to do" she repeated.

Stefan shook his head in confusion. "By compelling Damon to sleep with you? I don't get it" he said.

Katherine laughed, "I had to show her somehow that men are pigs, and Damon was no exception" she walked over to Bella's side and laid her head on her shoulder. "After all Isabella thought that Damon really did love her, and then he slept with her sister. And what did you give Damon Bella?" Katherine asked Isabella while smirking at the over three.

"A pocket watch filled with vervain" she whispered, looking up at Damon, her bottom lip shaking as sadness engulfed her and the feelings she felt when she saw Damon and Katherine entwined came back to her.

Elena looked over at the shaking girl who physically was around her age but seemed younger as her eyes filled with tears, and grabbed Stefan's hand as she sympathized with the girl.

Damon drew the pocket watch out of his jacket "You mean this? It's no longer filled with vervain, and I suspect it hasn't since you came to Mystic Fall. But I always keep it with me. Isa please" Damon begged as he gazed at her, his blue eyes filled with grief and hope.

Bella lifted her gaze from the pocket watch to his eyes, before turning to Katherine.

Hey,

I just wanna say thanks for the reviews and all these alerts im getting, even though its only been a couple of hours :))))))

Anyway, thanks. I'll most possibly update tomorrow as I'm on exam leave and have only one exam left.

Thanks!

Review/comment please!


	3. It is all part of the plan

Bella's brown eyes, seemingly innocent, meet Katherine's eyes of a similar shade of brown that expressed her dangerous nature for the world to see. The dangerous nature that Bella hid behind her lost innocence.

Innocence that gradually disappeared over the time of her existence.

"Is he speaking the truth?" Isabella's voice broke the silence that had settled over the clearing, triggering Katherine's body to tense. As if she had never thought that Bella would question her motives, her actions, and the words she had said.

And when she spoke, her voice was defiant.

"How can you not believe me? After everything I've done for you?" Katherine admonished, her tone becoming more and more superior as every word left her mouth.

Her posture becoming more confident. Settling into a stance that oozed power and superiority as if she thinks that Bella's trust in her words was absolute.

Words spoken decades, centuries ago that everything she did, she did for her little sister.

However Bella's response was not what they all expected.

"I believe I asked you a question, Katarina. Now answer it." Bella's tone was lethal as she uttered the imperative.

Elena's eyes widened with fear and shocked surprise as the seemingly soft spoken girl commanded the other vampire who exuded danger in a hard voice.

Stefan and Damon could also see the change in Isabella. From the girl they knew 150 years ago to the person in front of them right now.

Katherine sneered, "All right then. Yes, your _precious_ Damon is speaking the truth."

Isabella's face showed her shock and hurt before she controlled her emotions and put up the blank, emotionless mask many vampires wear, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Explain," growled out Damon, his patience wearing thin. His eyes were fixed on Bella though they occasionally switched to Katherine, analysing her so that he could protect Bella if Katherine decides to attack.

Stefan pulled Elena behind him, poised to defend her, as he watched the trio.

"I came to Mystic Falls for you, Bella. To keep an eye of you, to protect you. Vampire hunters were becoming more and more common, especially in Mystic Falls, so I instantly went to protect you from harm," Katherine began her voice tender as she spoke to Bella. And Stefan and Elena watched as her whole demeanor changed to fit her role as the older sister. "And when I arrived I had found that you had fallen in love."

Bella shook her head, confused. "So if you could see that I was in love with Damon, then why did you-" Bella started to ask but was cut off by Katherine raising her hand signaling for silence.

"I left him alone at first, Bella. I was already satisfied with Stefan desiring me. But I quickly became bored so then I thought 'how about a game?' Two brothers fighting over one lover." She smirked "But then I found out that you had given him a pocket watch filled with vervain. Quite smart of you considering how many vampires were in town at the time."

A frown appeared on Stefan's face as Katherine started to confess. "How did you take out the vervain?" he asked.

Katherine turned to look at him, her face starting to contort as Elena cringed behind him. She smirked and her face turned back to normal, pleased that she managed to produce a healthy amount of fear in Elena before she answered.

"Emily Bennett. She took the pocket watch out of Damon's chambers while he was fast asleep and then returned it once the vervain had been disposed off."

Damon growled, his face contorting, bringing out his vampire nature as he blurred in front of Katherine, grasping his hand around her throat.

"You compelled me!" he shouted, growing angrier as she smirked nodding before kicking him in the stomach, loosening his grip of her and using all her strength the chuck him away.

Damon quickly got up with a snarl, and blurred to attack but came to a sudden stop when a dainty, pale hand grabbed his hand. His eyes trailed from the gloved hand, up the arm attached, to the heart shaped face of Bella.

"Don't." she whispered, her face expressing worry for only Damon.

He nodded and entwined their fingers together, and took a step closer to her. Her side pressed against his chest as his head bent down to her, brushing his lips across her silky hair.

She gazed up at him, a spark of love in her eyes before she hid it turning back to Katherine, Damon still hovering protectively over her.

"Why?"

Isabella's question rang in everyone's minds.

Many different answers in everyone's minds responded to the question. Theories were made, some close to the truth.

"It was just a game, little sister," Katherine glared at Damon's and Bella's joint hands, "And Damon had to participate, you were an unwanted causality" she continued, her face softening at the end.

She approached the couple, ignoring Damon's growls as she came closer. She reached up and pulled a piece of Bella's hair away from her face. "You weren't meant to get hurt. I underestimated your love for him; I thought that it was a passing fancy."

Bella's mask crumpled, her eyes filling with tears.

Katherine's eyes widened. Her expression close to panic. She had never seen her little sister cry since her change. And then Isabella's next question, whispered in a broken voice, broke off a piece of Katherine's cold heart.

"Why didn't you save me?"

The question was about that fateful night. The entombing of the vampires.

Damon closed his eyes as he felt the pain in his Isa's voice. The pain that reflected in his heart, the pain of 150 years they had spent apart and she had been trapped.

"I tried Bella! But I couldn't risk it! You were nearly in the tomb and they had so many weapons. But I spent years trying to find you a way out. You have to believe me," pleaded Katherine.

Damon growled at her, Stefan steeping up to be beside his brother while keeping a hand on Elena.

Katherine growled back. "Someone had told the council what I am and they figured out that Isabella was the same" she said, turning her eyes back to Bella, "You have to believe me! I've never lied to you."

Damon let out a cold, harsh laugh, glaring at Katherine in disgust.

"But you have."

Bella took a step away from Katherine which produced Katherine's face to fill with pain before becoming cold.

"For your own good" she snarled out.

Damon stepped in front of Isabella, his stance protective.

"But for your own amusement," replied Bella in a hiss, her hand on the small of Damon's back, calming him down.

It was Katherine's turn to laugh coldly.

"Of course it was. I've looked after you for centuries; I needed to have my fun. Besides I did you a favor sleeping with Damon." She said, her face smug.

Bella and Damon growled in sync, making Stefan and Elena smile as they saw how much they loved each other. "How did you do me a favor by betraying me using the man I love!" shouted Bella, her hands turning into fists.

Katherine shrugged, "Men are liars" she said "Now come one, we have to go. Forget about going to the Boarding house, we need to leave immediately," grabbing Bella's hand and trying to pull her away.

Stefan watched as his brothers face became filled with pain at the idea of Bella leaving him.

"No," Stefan said "She's coming with us". He blurred over to the sisters and grabbed Katherine's wrist, forcing her to let go.

Bella instantly went to Damon's side, slipping her small hand in Damon's larger hand.

Stefan relaxed slightly when he saw Bella back beside his brother, but he didn't relax the grip he had on her wrist.

"You're not taking her anyway" he growled out.

Katherine laughed "You can't stop me. I'm stronger than you."

Damon stepped to be beside his brother, showing a united front, while Bella took Elena's hand with a smile when Elena turned fearful at the prospect of a fight.

"But are you stronger than all three of us?" he asked, a cocky smirk appearing on his face as he raised an eye brow as if she wouldn't submit to his challenge.

Katherine chuckled, "I'm older and stronger than you Damon. Don't test me."

Her face contorting at the end of her threat.

"Now hand over Bella, and nobody will get hurt" she continued, her gaze switching to Elena and back. Stefan tensed up at the threat towards Elena. His muscles becoming locked in place, ready to attack. Ready to protect Elena.

"Your crazy," Damon scoffed "If you really think that after spending over a century away from Bella, that I would let her leave my side."

Still the same arrogant, cocky Damon. Being in love hadn't changed him. Elena could see that. Even though that front that he put on would evaporate when he looked at the petite vampire.

Fog edged out from the forest surrounding them, edging closer to the group, wrapping around their legs as it slid across the ground. Elena's heart beat quickened as the fog thickened. The fog that had been created by one of the vampires in the clearing. Bella squeezed her hand; giving both Elena and herself comfort as she watched the two people she loved the most fight over her.

Since she was entombed, Bella had dreamed of the day where Katherine would take her away, and help her forget about the town named Mystic Falls, help her forget about Damon, about the Battle of Willow Creek.

But now that she was free, and had heard her sister confess of her games from 145 years ago, she knew that her heart could not, would not handle the pain of being separated from the man she loved.

The man that could be arrogant with his smirk and attitude, and then expose a softer, warmer side of him.

The man that was currently glaring at her sister across from him.

Bella watched as Katherine's face contorts into her vampire face, as she grits out through her bared teeth "And after 145 years spent apart from my sister, you would think me incredibly stupid Mr Salvatore if I would leave here without her. I have spent all that time trying to find a way to release her from that tomb and yet you spent all your years trying to get me out." Her face returning to normal, a smirk on her lips, her head tilted slightly to the side.

Damon's brow furrows in anger, "So I could find Bella! You were the only link to her, and you could tell me where she might've been!" he yelled, filled with rage.

'I could've spent his life with Bella if Katherine had not messed up my view on life and love, in general, all those years ago' Damon thought, feeling Bella's gaze on him from where she stood beside Elena.

Damon felt empty without Bella by his side, wrapped in his arms. So he reached behind him, holding out his hand for her to take.

Bella felt the same emptiness and immediately reached forward to entwine their fingers together, releasing Elena's hand as she stepped forward, slipping under Damon's arm which instantly wrapped around her waist; their hands still clasped.

Katherine's smirk disappeared, her expression turning into a glare as her attempt to ruin Bella and Damon's love with another mention of Damon's infidelity failed.

But she had to admit; Katherine had never seen her sister as happy as when she was with Damon.

But leaving her in Mystic Falls wasn't part of the plan. She couldn't protect her from what planned for the future.

So in a commanding voice she held out her hand for Bella to take and said "Come here Isabella."

It was an order, and her tone suggested that it was not an order that could be easily dismissed.

Bella shook her head, "No," she whispered "I love you Katarina but to ask me to leave Damon is something I cannot give you."

Her expression was heartbreaking, to choose between the one she loved and her sister tore her up inside.

Katherine's own expression was frosty, emotionless. She lowered her hand back towards her side.

"So be it. But I'll be back."

Even her voice held an icy tone.

Bella whimpered, "Please Katherine, can't you stay?" she pleaded, her eyes filling with tears that were threatening to drop.

Love flickered across Katherine's face, but as soon as it was there it was gone. Katherine shook her head, her curls moving side to side.

"No, but know that I'll be back and that I'll always protect you, Моя малка сестро," she said softly, stepping forward holding out her arms.

Bella left Damon's side, rushing into them. Wrapping arms around Katherine's neck, as Katherine's own arms circled Bella's waist.

Damon, Stefan and Elena watched as the sister clung to each, whispering their farewells in Bulgarian.

Reluctantly the sisters removed their arms from around her other. Katherine cupped Bella's face in her hands and kissed her forehead, whispered one last thing to her before blurring away through the forest. Disappearing from their sight.

Stefan wrapped Elena in his arms, resting his chin on top of her head as he watched his brother comfort the one thing that could bring back the humanity Damon seemed to lose along the years. He watched as Damon caressed Bella's hair as he cradled her in his arms, as he cooed words of love and reassurance into her ear.

However the last words uttered in Bulgarian from Katherine as she parted hung in the air, seemingly whispered by the gentle wind.

То е цялата част от плана.

It's all part of the plan.

Hey,

Sorry for the slow update. I'm easily distracted :P

Here are the translations from this chapter:

То е цялата част от плана- It is all part of the plan.

Моя малка сестро- my little sister.

So enjoy and hopefully my next update will be quicker.

Love, Claudia.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella stood motionless in the clearing, having not moved an inch since Katherine had left. Her eyes fixed to the spot where Katherine had disappeared through the trees outlining the clearing and the fog, which had entwined itself around the base of the forest pines. Her face filled with longing.

Damon stood beside her, one arm wrapped around Bella's waist and the other raised so his hand gently stroked the ivory skin of her cheek as he whispered soothing words in her ear.

Damon's words of comfort and love eased Bella into a more relaxed stance. Damon feeling some of the tension leave her body took a small step back, gently guiding her backwards out of the clearing where the ruins of the church stood and towards his car.

He gently manipulated Bella's body around in a 180 degree turn so that they were facing away from the place of Katherine's exit and towards the silent couple, Stefan and Elena.

Stefan watched as his brother softly maneuvered Isabella, a look of tenderness on his face as he gazed at her. A look he hadn't seen on Damon's face since 1864, before Katherine came to Mystic Falls.

A look that was immediately changed to Damon's usual; detached, arrogant expression once Damon noticed Stefan studying him.

Elena also noticed in shock the large change in Damon's demeanor but her attention was quickly averted to Isabella, her somewhat great aunt. Her eyes were quickly assessing the similarities and differences between them both.

Bella had auburn-brown curls; Elena had straight chocolate brown tresses.

Bella had ivory, porcelain skin which was pale in contrast with Elena's glowing, tanned complexion.

And the difference in height between the two made Bella seem like a china doll. Delicate compared to Elena's exotic beauty.

The only thing Elena could spot in Bella's features that were the same as her own and her ancestor, Katherine, was the eyes. Dark brown in color and were always expressive on her emotions. Though her vampire relative's eyes, the emotions shown in their identical brown orbs, in both shape and color, could be shut down, only showing a glint of their dangerous nature.

It seemed that their eyes were the thing they all had inherited symbolized their link to the Pierce family, and Elena contemplated if her birth mother had also inherited the Pierce family eyes.

Elena was brought out of her musings by a scared, feminine shriek.

Bella and Damon had reached the two cars and Bella was gripping Damon's hand tightly, a grimace of pain on his face, while her already doe-like eyes widened in terror and shock as she gazed at Damon's car while he opened the passenger side door, trying to coax her inside.

Bella struggled in his hold, not hearing Damon crooning soft encouragements in her ear.

She escaped Damon's hold and darted him, fisting the back of his heather jacket in her gloved fist.

"What is that?" Bella questioned, her voice high-pitched from terror.

Elena softly giggled as she watched the vampire stare at the vehicle with fear before turning to Stefan to escape Damon's glare directed at her for her laughter. She saw Stefan stifle a smile of amusement before bringing her into his arms and they turned as one to see Damon edging Bella closer to the vehicle despite her protests.

"This, Bella, is a car. It's a modern interpretation of a carriage." Damon explained. His voice was softer than usual though a hint of frustration had also edged into his voice as Bella once again escaped his grasp.

Bella stopped moving; allowing Damon to catch her, but her body was tense as she examined the car before starting to advance forward to examine it more closely.

"This 'car' has no horses, so how can it possibly be another version of a carriage?" Bella said, turning to Damon whilst raising her brow.

"Newly discovered science," Damon replied smirking in response to her raised brow, knowing that Bella would not continue in the questioning about the mechanics of the vehicle.

Bella had lived in a world of written fantasy, and had not patience for science.

_1864;_

_Two figures, a man and a woman, were relaxing beside the falls, which the town was named from; basking in the sunlight .The woman was resting between the man's extended, bent legs reading a book while he played with her auburn curls._

_Damon chuckled as he read over Bella's shoulder, his eyes taking in the words that described the relationship between a cold one and a human girl whose blood sang to the vampire._

"_Why do you read such fantasies when you can read about the numerous new discoveries of science and facts?" he asked, kissing her temple._

_Bella leaned her head on his shoulder, her face turned towards his neck and as she placed a responding kiss on the base of his neck she replied._

"_Why read about science when you can read words of imagination, and poetry. Beside my life is a fantasy story between what I am and our love," she put the book down and turned between his legs and pushed him onto his back moving down with him, her arms on either side of his head keeping her raised above him. "And it reminds me of us." She finished, smirking as she bent down to kiss him._

_Damon smiled and responded gently to her kiss and when they parted he whispered as they gazed into each other's eyes, their lips grazing each other's as he spoke._

"_The vampire and the human."_

_Bella smiled softly and moved her head down to his neck where he felt her teeth gently graze his throat._

"_For now," she also whispered._

_Present time;_

Bella's interest immediately dropped but there was a wary look still upon her face. Damon smirked, suddenly thinking of a way to get Bella in the car quicker.

"You're not scared of an inanimate object, are you Isa?"

Bella immediately straightened up with a scoff, a look of haughty indignation on her face, before walking briskly to the car and allowing Damon to help her, her indignation changing to a look of satisfaction on her face.

Another similarity, Elena noticed, between Bella and herself

Both not one's to back down from a challenge or admit failure or fear.

Her somewhat great aunt jumped out of the car and gave a satisfied nod before turning back towards Damon, placing her hands on her hips as she stated with a proud tone, "Isabella Marie Pierce is not fearful," her pouty lips resting in a smirk.

Elena giggled, drawing Damon and Bella's attention to both her and Stefan.

"I need to go check on Bonnie." She said, walking to the driver's side of her car to escape the stares. Stefan followed to his side of the vehicle.

"I'll go with you," he told her before turning back to his brother and Bella ", and then I'll meet you at home."

Damon nodded, and Bella dropped into a small curtsy. The customs from 1864 had not left her on account of her being locked away from the growing civilization for 148 years.

Stefan responded in kind with a bow, Elena with an awkward wave, before driving off leaving Bella and Damon alone in the old church clearing.

A grin found its way on Damon's face as he gazed at Bella.

Her responding smile was filled with equal happiness at their reunion.

"Want to see how fast it goes?" he said, nodding his head towards the car and grinning wider when she nodded eagerly, a twinkle in her eyes.

They shared a small, secret smile as they remembered all their games of chase, their shared love of speed, as he helped her inside the vehicle.

He blurred, vampire speed, to his side of the car. His grin still intact as he listened to Bella's giggles, which he had thought that he would never hear again in his eternal lifetime.

-{ T.Y.P }-

When Stefan arrived at the boarding house, after seeing that Elena made it safely inside the Bennett's house, he found Damon and Bella curled around each other on the couch, in front of the fire place.

Bella had Damon's laptop on her lap, her eyes wide with shock while Damon pointed occasionally to the screen with a smirk.

"What are you looking at?" Stefan asked, nodding towards the laptop as he sat down opposite them, wondering if Bella's shock was from being introduced to another 21st century device or from whatever was on the screen.

'Probably both' he thought.

Bella's eyes quickly flickered to him then back to the screen entranced with whatever she saw.

Damon continued to look at him, despite whatever was drawing his companion's eyes to the screen, the smirk still on his lips.

"Online shopping. Due to Bella's obvious lack of modern clothes we need to buy her a whole new wardrobe via the internet," he replied his voice turning huskier as he continued, "Including undergarments." Damon's smirk deepening as he finished.

Bella looked back up to Stefan, panic strewn across her face.

"These 'mini' skirts are improper! How can women go around in public looking like a…whore?" she whispered before quickly continuing at a normal volume, "Do they have no decency, no modesty?" Bella asked quickly in panic and shock at the thought of having to be immodest, indecent to fit in with the girls of this time.

Damon lightly shushed her while gently stroking her hair to bring her out of her near panic attack whilst Stefan spoke to calm her fear.

"Many things have greatly changed since 1864 including fashion and the way women are seen. Women are now mostly equals to men in every way." He said before Damon piped in.

"And besides some of the fairer sex have lost all sense of decency and often go around their lack of…modesty. Like Elena's friend Caroline," Damon said as he rolled his eyes. "But I would get a couple, darling, just in case." He finished with a wink causing Bella to chuckle before letting out a heavy sigh.

"The world had changed immensely since 1864." Bella noted with a small frown which instantly turned into a smile when Damon kissed her check whilst taking the laptop off her lap and looking intently at the screen, smirking every once in a while.

A comfortable silence encased the trio but was broken when Stefan whispered, as if to lessen the emotional impact Bella would feel once he had said the foreign words that had been stuck on his mind since Katherine had uttered them.

"То е цялата част от плана."

The reaction from Bella was instantaneous.

She immediately froze up, her face frozen in an expressionless state. Her eyes were the only part of her that gave away the pain she was feeling.

'The same as Elena's.' Stefan noticed.

Damon reacted quickly to Bella freezing up. He quickly put the laptop on the side table beside him before pulling Bella onto his lap, nudging her head into the crook of his neck with his hand as his arms encased her small frame protectively in his arms.

"Language of my homeland," whispered Bella "Bulgarian." She added when she saw the Brother's enquiring looks.

"And translated into English?" Damon asked in a quiet voice.

Bella lifted her head from Damon's shoulder and looked into his eyes, chocolate brown meeting baby blue.

"It's all part of the plan." She translated, still whispering.

Identical looks of pain crossed over the two lover's faces as they remembered the plan of Katherine's that had separated them all that time ago.

A plan that had caused immense pain for both of them once Katherine's compulsion had worn off. A plan that had entombed Bella for over a century.

Bella leaned forward until her forehead rested against Damon's.

Their eyes closed at the same time as they basked in the comfort they drew from each other's touch.

Across from them, Stefan shifted in his seat as he watched the brother he had not seen for 148 years emerge. He had given up hope that Damon's humanity would ever be recovered. But now Stefan could clearly see that Damon had lost a key part of his being, but was now whole.

Stefan gave a start when his phone rang but Damon and Bella barely moved a muscle at the interruption by the insistent ringing.

Stefan quickly left the room to get some privacy once he saw Elena's name show up as the caller.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile which instantly changed into a concerned frown, his brows furrowed in confusion once the sound of Elena's crying greeted his ears.

His gentle crooning calmed Elena down somewhat, just enough for him to make out what she was saying.

"I'll be there soon." He promised, ending the call once he had heard Elena hang up, before heading back towards the couple who were seated in front of the roaring fireplace. They had barely moved an inch since he had left the room, their lips the only things that were slightly moving as they whispered sweet nothings to each other.

But it seemed they had sensed the state of his emotions, concern for Elena being the strongest emotion, as they turned their heads to face him. A small frown on both of their faces for being interrupted and confused about the emotions emitted from him.

Stefan stared at them in turn for a minute before he said "Sheila Bennett is dead."

-{ T.Y.P }-

"Thanks for being with me last night." Elena said with a sigh when she and Stefan walked through the boarding house's front door the next morning.

Stefan stopped her and cradled her face in his palms.

"I would do anything for you." He whispered, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

Elena gave a small smile when he leant forward and kissed her temple before gazing around the entranceway that was filled with boxes, some closed, some open with tulle, satin, silks, and various materials spilling out over the brim.

"It looks like Bella's clothes arrived overnight." Stefan commented and he guided Elena through the maze of boxes.

"Where are they anyway?" Elena asked while glancing around.

Stefan stood still for a while before moving in the direction where he had heard Bella and Damon's voices.

They were in the main room where Damon was pouring blood into two glasses.

Damon was in his traditional black outfit, and Bella was wearing a blue pleated dress with a belt complete with pearl jewelry and white heels.

Bella turned when she heard their footsteps, her painted red lips pulled into a small smile.

"Elena." She said, stepping forward and pulling Elena into a hug.

Elena stood still in shock when she first felt Bella's arms wrap around her but then she relaxed as if she sensed the love Bella emitted, something Katherine didn't when she met her briefly.

Bella pulled away and held her by the shoulders.

"It's so great to meet you young one." She said with another smile, her voice soft.

Elena blushed at the words that would usually sound like an insult, but coming from Bella it sounded like an endearment.

"It's good to meet you too." She replied with an answering smile.

Identical eyes met, and for the first time since Elena found out she was adopted, she didn't feel alone. She had family.

~**Hey!**

**So that's that chapter!**

**And thanks so much to my beta ' thiskittenhasclaws2'**

**Thanks for reading, and I love all of the reviews that this stories getting.**

**P.S All of the outfits ive described are on my profile page.**

**Love, Claudia.**


End file.
